


Blabber Mouth

by Lynchie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Agreste (mentioned) - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Will add characters as I go, adrien doesn't know when to shut up, leading to all sorts of stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchie/pseuds/Lynchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien had a habit. One that often brought about awkward questions.</p>
<p>He had habit of thinking out loud. </p>
<p>Now normally this wasn't a problem, but whenever the topic included things such as his family, Chat Noir, or the great number of dumb ideas he had on a daily basis, things could get out of hand. </p>
<p>Sometimes it wasn't even thinking out loud. He would just keep talking long after he should've finished, leaving a long, rambling, often personal sentence in his wake. </p>
<p>He just didn't realise how much of a problem it was until he started going to school, and once he became Chat Noir.<br/>__________</p>
<p>Basically Adrien's mouth runs ahead of him AU. Based on a comic I saw on Tumblr a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blabber Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows their name, can you let me know so I can credit them? Thanks.

Adrien had a habit. One that often brought about awkward questions.

He had habit of thinking out loud. 

Now normally this wasn't a problem, but whenever the topic included things such as his family, Chat Noir, or the great number of dumb ideas he had on a daily basis, things could get out of hand. 

Sometimes it wasn't even thinking out loud. He would just keep talking long after he should've finished, leaving a long, rambling, often personal sentence in his wake. 

He just didn't realise how much of a problem it was until he started going to school, and once he became Chat Noir.

***

He was used to keeping secrets. His father insisted he keep most things to himself after all. His secret identity was just another to add to the list.

But he found that it got harder to stop the more at ease he was with people.

Reporters were easy. He was always keeping tabs on what he said, careful not to give them anything he wasn't told to. When it came to people such as Alya, Nino, and Ladybug however, it was easy to slip up.

***

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat atop the roof of a shopping centre, taking in the view of the city after their weekly patrol. Their legs dangled over the edge, and sometimes Chat would kick them in time to the song in his head.

"What did you think of Marinette?" she asked out of the blue. They had taken down Nathenael a couple of days ago.

"She was cute, no doubt. But not as much as you." he smiled at her.

"Did you tell her that too?" she asked slyly, knowing full well he didn't.

"My Lady! You wound me!" he cried dramatically, clutching his chest.

"Do you really need to flirt with every girl you see?" she teased.

"Of course not Bugaboo, only with you!" he smiled at her again, leaning back on his hands. He should have stopped there, stopped and avoided the mess that was sure to follow. "In fact I rarely show such open affection, but my alter ego allows me to escape from my normal state of emotional repression, which I use as a coping mechanism to cope with the fact that I will never be able to live up to the expectations of my cold, unloving father." he finished, flashing her a grin, before realisation dawned on his face.

"I said that out loud." he muttered, his ears reddening as he started to sweat.

He refused to look at Ladybug, who was still processing the information he just dumped on her. 

"Wait." she muttered.

He stood up and dusted himself off, hoping to avoid what he knew was coming next.

"WELL it's been a lovely evening but I really ought to be getting home and-" 

"Wait." she said again, her hand on his shoulder. His back faced her, still avoiding her gaze.

She felt him tense up as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Don't leave." she whispered.

His shoulders slumped as he gave up trying to escape. He hung his head as he closed his eyes. They stood there for what felt like hours, her holding him long after his heart rate slowed. Her head was laying against his back, in between his shoulders blades, and she could hear the steady beat his heart made. She could feel his chest rising and falling, until his breathing eventually synced up with hers. Her legs ached when he finally lifted his head.

"Thanks Bugaboo." he said quietly as he turned around, giving her a small smile. He lay a hand on her shoulder before turning and running over the roofs back to wherever he came from.

Not for the first time, Ladybug questioned if keeping their identities secret was really the best idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Just remembered this is the first thing I've posted to ao3. Sweet.


End file.
